


steamy water versus... biology

by cheetoskittle



Series: Found Family (plus chaos!) [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Biology, How Do I Tag, detective!emmet was mentioned, detectives nickname is fuzzball, merman is fish, so basically: merman!emmet and steampunk!emmet, steampunk is steampunk, steamy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: A steampunk guy’s obsession with boiling water clashes with a merman who really doesn’t wanna die that way.(Aka: steampunk!emmet vs. merman!emmet)





	steamy water versus... biology

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the AU Emmet(and Rex) Found Family universe!!

“I’m not gonna let you pour boiling water in my tank!”

 

The version of Emmet named Steampunk looked at the fish man. “What? Why don’t you want my steamy water?”

 

The merman, nicknamed Fish, sighed. “Because that will most likely kill me?”

 

Steampunk looked at Fish again, more confused this time. “So you’re saying... something as great as my steamy water would kill you?”

 

Fish smiled. “Yeah! Finally, you understand!”

 

”Will it kill you if I put just a little bit in there?”

 

Fish gaped at Steampunk. “WHY WOULD YOU WANNA DO THAT?!”

 

”Because I wanna watch what happens when I put steamy water in regular water?” Steampunk answered.

 

”IT’LL PROBABLY KILL THE INNOCENT GUY IN THAT TANK!”

 

”Are you sure?” Steampunk asked. “This bucket’s getting heavy, I gotta empty’s it somewhere.”

 

”SOMEWHERE THAT’S NOT MY TANK!” Fish yelled. He was getting... pretty frustrated.

 

”But... if I pour it FAR AWAY from you, will you live?”

 

”WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH KILLING ME?!”

 

”I’m not tryna’ kill you! I just wanna pot my water somewhere!” Steampunk whined. “I can’t pour it in any of the bathrooms! You know how mad Fuzzball gets!”

 

”Fuzzball won’t know!” Fish said. “He May be a detective but he’s not THAT good at his job!” 

 

“You’re really underestimating him.” Steampunk said. “He knew it was me that scraped a piece off the wall yesterday! And I didn’t leave any clues!”

 

”You scraped it off when he was IN THE ROOM.”

 

”...can I just pour it here?” 

 

Fish screeched. “NO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!”

 

Steampunk groaned. “What else am I supposed to do with this?”

 

”NOT KILL ME!” Fish said. “We’ve had the conversation a hundred times, and you’re too dumb to understand!”

 

“Maybe you should dumb your words down, then!”

 

”Okay. Steamy water equals death for me. If I die, Fuzzball will turn you in and you’ll live the rest of your live in solitary confinement, as the guy who was so obsessed with hot water that he had to kill a merman in order to be satisfied!”

Steampunk looked at Fish.

 

“You didn’t have to be so harsh.”

 

”I have to be harsh to survive in this place, dude.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
